


Fit For a King

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Another prompt based story: "A might king disguises himself as a peasant to find a maiden who will love him for who he is instead of his kingdom".Kageyama has been a king since a young age, and has been away for years in search of someone worthy of being his queen while his mother takes care of his kingdom.He may have just found his one.





	Fit For a King

**Author's Note:**

> This shall go in reverse chronological order, so in order to get events in the way they happened, you'll have to go from the bottom up.

        The door looked plain in and of itself, but for Hinata, with his shaking knees and trembling hands, it was most imposing.

        The guard standing behind his shoulder bore holes into Hinata's back, not helping matters any. Gulping through his tight throat, Hinata slowly reached out a hand and froze, hesitating. _What if he doesn't want to see me?_ Shaking his head, he lightly wrapped on the door. 

        "Enter."

        The door swung open, opened by an older gentleman on the other side. Hinata stiffly walked into the room.

        Kageyama stood in the middle of the room, a younger man helping him tie his tie and straightening his suit jacket. Kageyama looked over at Hinata, waving the man away from him. The man bowed before scooting away to stand to the side of the room. 

        Hinata's gaze kept being drawn to the golden jeweled circlet resting among Kageyama's black locks.

        "Would you like something to drink?" Kageyama asked in order to break the tense silence. He gestured to the table adorned with various sweets and drinks. Normally at such an array, Hinata would immediately dig in. But at the moment, his stomach was churning too much.

        "N-No, thanks-"

        "Please, sit." Unable to refuse a king, Hinata sat across from him at the table. The older gentleman began to serve them, but Kageyama held up a hand. "Please leave us to ourselves. What needs to be discussed is not for other ears."

        "Yes, my king." The three men who had once joined them in the room backed out and Hinata had the urge to call them back as the silence stretched on, long and heavy.

        Hinata bit his lip, looking down at his hands, his voice coming out weak. "You're really going back... aren't you?"

        Kageyama nodded stiffly. "Yes, it's my duty," he claimed. "I have a kingdom to run, and I'm old enough to do so now."

        "What about your duty to the team?!" Hinata shouted, jumping up. 

        "It'll be fine without-"

        "Don't say that!" Hinata exclaimed, his eyes burning. Tears began to slip down his cheeks. "Don't you _dare_ say we'll be okay without you! It's like saying _I_  don't need you!"

        "Hinata," Kageyama said with a sigh. "The team will be fine, you've improved since last year. You'll be able to use anyone's tosses-"

        "That not what this is about, Bakayama!" The smaller boy was red in the face, anger mixed tightly in with the sadness. Kageyama looked at him sharply. 

        "Then what _is_ it about, dumbass?" he demanded sharply, all pretense for the niceties he'd learned over the years gone. "What else could it _possibly_ be about?!"

        "Me, Kageyama, _me_!" he shouted. "It's not- not _fair_ that you're going back, that you're leaving, before I ever got to tell you how I felt about you!"

        Both teens froze at Hinata's exclamation. Hinata's face glowed and he hid behind his hands in shame. Kageyama's mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, but no words came out. He looked away from Hinata, his ears going redder than Hinata's hair.

        "I- I apologize. I... didn't know."

        " 'Cause you're really stupid and dense. Bakayama."

        Kageyama growled, grabbing ahold of Hinata's hair.  "You're no better than me!" he exclaimed. "I've liked you since last year!"

        Hinata looked up, his eyes teary but his face glowing in happiness. "Really?!" His face began to fall again and he retracted into himself further. "It's not it maters now anyway... now that you're leaving..."

        Kageyama coughed lightly into his fist as he pulled away. His blush moved from his ear and spread to his cheeks as he spoke. "I, uh, you could, er." Kageyama fell back into his seat, hand muffling his voice.

        Hinata looked up and peered at him curiously. "Kageyama? I didn't hear you..."

        "I said you could come with me..." he repeated, barely any more audible. 

        "Kageyama, I- I-" Hinata stuttered.

        Kageyama looked at him before getting up and pacing. "I've thought this for a while now. I know that you can't just up and leave your family, but they can come, too! My kingdom _needs_ someone like you in power, but I know two men can't have children. I would name Natsu my heir. She'd be a princess. She'd like that."

        "Kageyama, you're making no sense," Hinata complained, scratching his head irritability.

        Kageyama sighed to get himself under control. "I... guess I should start at the beginning." Kageyama knelt on the ground in front of Hinata and grabbed his hand, making the latter blush. "I- I know that you're a man, but, Hinata, would you be my queen?"

        Hinata flamed. "I-I-"

        Kageyama frowned deeply as Hinata stuttered over his words. He stood, intending to walk away. But Hinata refused to let go of his hand. 

        "Are- Are you sure?"

        Kageyama squeezed his hand tightly. "The only thing I've ever been more sure of is my love for volleyball."

        With his eyes shining, Hinata smiled. "Yes."

***

        No one was sure what had been said, not really sure what had started it. 

        All anyone was sure what had happened was Tuskishima and Kageyama ended up rolling in the grass, both throwing punches, while some older members tried to pull them apart.

       Finally, Takana and Noya got them apar, though the two still glared at one another.

       "No more fighting," Takana demanded. Neither boy made a move to defy the order. Satisfied, Takana and Noya let them go. The air surrounding the group was still tense as a black car pulled up along the road a few meters away.

        "You really do at as if you're a _king_ , don't you?" the blond boy growled.

        "So what if I am?" Kageyama shot back. The now third years tensed, ready to jump back in if necessary. Two men exited the car and began walking over to the group.

        Tsukishima laughed dryly. "Did you hear that, everyone? He really thinks himself a king!"

        The two men in black step up to either side of Kageyama and he doesn't even flinch as the one to his right placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your majesty," he said, "arrangements have been made. Your flight back is tomorrow." Kageyama nodded stiffly and allowed them to lead him towards the car. The man turned back to the team. "I am afraid our lord, King Tobio, won't be coming back. As his mother has taken ill, he has a kingdom to run and will have no time for 'volleyball' or even time for this school."

        With a bow, the man turned and got in the car. As they watched them drive away, Hinata fell to his knees. The others balked.

***

 _High school is pointless_ , Kageyama decided. The math they were taught was of zero use, many of things were constantly repeated. It was terrible, horrible, and they only thing that made it even slightly more bearable was the little ball of sunshine in the volleyball club.

        Kageyama was taught many things over the past year by being in the club. It didn't matter if he hid his identity, he was a king and applied what he learned to how he'd rule. 

_There are some battles you can't win, no matter how good you are._

_There are people worth knowing and protecting._

_Life does not stop after a loss._

_No one is ever alone._

        And so many more. It was pointless to try to list them all, but there was one thing Kageyama had learned that he would never forget: Hinata Shoyou was beautiful.

***

        "You're nothing but a spoiled brat who expects everything to go his way!" they'd told him in middle school.

 _Why shouldn't I?_ Kageyama thought. _I'm a king._

        When they began calling him King, he thought his secret had gotten out.

***

        Tobio was ten when his mother suggested he went to Japan for a while, to learn away from prying eyes and take the heavy weight of the kingdom off his shoulders.

        He didn't yet know what it was like to have a childhood.

***

        Tobio wasn't aware of life too far away from his mother. He didn't know life out of her arms.

        He didn't know the burden of a crown.

        He didn't understand eyes were on his every moment.

        He didn't realize all of the 'nice people' around his home, he didn't know was a palace most envied, were all servants whose job was to cater to his every whim.

        Kageyama Tobio was three when he was crowned king.


End file.
